The fresh or decayed sludge which accumulates in large volumes in such sewage plants consists of less than 10% solid matter. To be utilized or eliminate, this sludge must first be dehydrated. Through mechanical dehydration methods, such as suction cell filtering, sludge is reduced to a consistency of about 30% solid matter; thus it is still composed mainly of water.